Shirone Toujou
Summary Born as Shirone, Koneko is a young Nekomata who is part of a rare species among her kind, called the Nekoshou. After losing her parents, she and her older sister, Kuroka, were later taken in by an unnamed Devil who reincarnated her sister as one of the members of his peerage. However, Kuroka's power as a Nekomata supposedly soon grew out of control, eventually causing her to kill her master and become a Stray Devil on the run from her pursuers. In actuality, he had planned to harm Koneko, causing Kuroka to kill him in order to protect her younger sister. Following the incident and the failed manhunt that came after, Koneko was sentenced to death by the Devils in hopes of preventing another incident like Kuroka's from happening. However, Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans protected her, and left her under his sister Rias' care. Due to the trauma she experienced with her sister's betrayal and murder of her master, she fell into a deep depression, eventually robbing her of nearly all of her emotions until Rias helped her out of it. It was around that time Rias gave Koneko her name, and made Koneko her servant. Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. In her Nekomata form, she grows a pair of white cat ears and a pair of matching white tails, and her eye pupils become more cat-like. In her "Shirone Mode" that she used for the first time in Volume 16, Koneko can make herself grow older, and her attire consists of a short white kimono. In the anime, during the Rating Game between Rias and Riser Phenex, she wore black fighter's gloves with pink cat pawprints on the upper palm. At the beginning of the series, Koneko had a quiet and cold personality, rarely showing any feelings or emotions, even when she was speaking. She shows the most concern for her comrades when they are in trouble, often lending her strength in fights. Power And Stats Name: Koneko Toujou Tier: 8-C Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Nekomata Gender: Female Origin: High School DXD Destructive Capacity: Building level+ (Not Sure) Speed: Supersonic + Durability: building level+ (Higher) Lifting Strength: K+ Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (Higher) Weakness: Holy water (common for all Devils) Standard Equipment: Senjutsu, Youjutsu, Touki Notable Attack Enhanced Strength and Defense: Koneko boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. Enhanced Senses: As a Nekomata, Koneko naturally has heightened senses, such as the time she was able to smell Fallen Angels within the Church. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Koneko is a master hand-to-hand combatant which she uses along with her Rook trait allowing her to overpower many enemies. In fact, she was able to defeat Xuelan, another Rook with no signs of exhaustion whatsoever. Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: Being a Nekomata, Koneko is able to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu but she is still learning under her sister, Kuroka. * Nekomata Mode: When Koneko uses her senjutsu, she grows a pair of white cat ears and a tail. * Nekomata Mode Level 2: In this mode, Koneko uses her senjutsu to cover her body in Touki. This gives her explosive power for a temporary time and grants her a second tail. * Shirone Mode: In this mode, Koneko can temporarily make herself grow older by gathering the natural ki from her surrounding and synchronizing it with her Touki. ** Kasha: Koneko can summon a big wheel that is covered in white flames that has the power of purification. Flight: Being a Devil, Koneko can use her wings to fl Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Highschool DxD Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonists